


My Good Luck Charm

by emmaalouise



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Complete, Explicit Language, First Date Gone Wrong, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hockey Fan!Jihoon, Hockey Player!Seungcheol, Jicheol, Jihoon's tinder date is an asshole!, Kiss Cams, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, horribly wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaalouise/pseuds/emmaalouise
Summary: If Jihoon had ever thought that rejecting this asshole would have resulted in a bruise blossoming on his cheekbone as two giant hockey mascots wrestled the guy to the ground he would have just bailed from the date altogether. But if he had known that the same exact scenario would have led to the captain of the Thundering Hounds Choi Seungcheol planting one firmly on his lips for all to see on the jumbotron above them then he might just reconsider that previous thought.





	My Good Luck Charm

Wildly charging around his bedroom Jihoon honestly could have sworn there was some ungodly and ill timed countdown music playing in the background. And there was no doubt in hell that it wasn't in fact resonating from Seungkwan's laptop while the male in question uselessly tried to stifle his laughter. The idiot was so incredibly lucky that Jihoon had grown up with him and was 'remotely' attached by this point. But he was by no means in the slightest bit too attached to not firmly smack Seungkwan upside the head as he walked through the living room on his quest for his wallet. He might as well make the most of his time while he was there after all. Realistically however he didn't have time to play into Seungkwan's antics, Jihoon wasn't even fully dressed yet, still only halfway through getting out of outfit attempt number one. Let alone figuring out what outfit number two was going to consist of. Truthfully the entire day had begun to feel like he was fighting tooth and nail just to get to the end of it.

The small two bedroom apartment now seemed massive and an entirely foreign place as he searched and hunted for various things, seriously regretting that he hadn't used the peaceful morning to tidy the place up. Simultaneously also regretting their open closet policy where they could borrow anything the other had because they were practically identical in terms of sizes. Jihoon intended to use it to monopolise on Seungkwan's generally better fashion sense and his far superior skincare products but in the end it only served to give him more suffering. It never occurred to him just how messy the other was and the chaos this sharing policy would create, growing up together they had spent weeks away on joint family holidays but this little fun fact about the other hadn't reared it's ugly head until they were comfortably living together. Seungkwan seemed to hoard random things, magazines, books, almost bundles of a blend of their clothes or other possessions in the most random of places. But the mess was the last thing he needed to be stressing about twenty minutes before the dreaded big date.

The morning had been decent enough, Seungkwan had been surprisingly quiet when leaving for his morning class so Jihoon was instead awoken by the sunlight streaming in at around nine instead of seven when his roommate usually first crawled from their pit. Glancing down with bleary eyes to he was pleasantly surprised to see that he'd remembered to plug in both his phone and laptop before he conked out last night. Even as he slid the soft sheets further down until they pooled at the bottom of the bed there wasn't too much of a chill in the air. So far everything was going alarmingly well. Being university students in their second year meant the instance winter was somewhat over in late February they no longer bothered to turn the heating on. However thanks to the wonderful predictability of the weather the temperatures did not climb as quickly as they had hoped meaning that in most mornings as feet brushed freezing wooden floors a shriek would always have to be fought to be suppressed. But that morning had been just right, warm enough to roam the flat in just his bed shirt and underwear as he sat and ate breakfast without a care. He didn't have any classes that day, nor did he have any errands or food shopping to do, so he just had to endure a four maybe five hour shift at the local cafe and he'd be back home. Should be easy enough, work was never enjoyable but that's just what work was so it was doubtful there would be any surprises there. And that was where Jihoon was oh so very mistaken.

Work had been about as bad as it could be, someone had called in sick which was the start of the downward spiral, then one of the coffee machines broke and they progressively ran out of various ingredients throughout the day. Meaning Jihoon was the one that had to deal with asshole teenagers that were ridiculously pissed off at their lack of almond milk and rainbow sprinkles all day. As he was stuck taking over Roger's usual job of running the till and taking orders for his entire shift. Jihoon was just not that much of a people person, he'd normally do two hours or so at the front of house but truthfully he'd much rather be preparing the drinks or helping bake the desserts in the back. But instead he was stuck on the till for an entire five and a half hours as the next set of people coming in to relieve the day staff were all travelling in the same car meaning they were all stuck in traffic. Because of course coming in the same car during the work leaving traffic rush was the smartest idea ever. Jihoon was betting they were still hungover too, and that he'd be able to smell the fast food on them that was undoubtedly the real reason they were late. Leaving work in itself was a mission as well, his pay hadn't come through on time again meaning he had to sit down with his boss and explain that it was the third time in a row it was a week or more late. He didn't even care that much that it was late, he wasn't short on rent or anything he just needed the regularity of a paycheck coming in at the same time. Then it had begun lightly raining off and on as he trudged on home seeing as his bus was just coincidentally delayed  _thanks for that one universe, or whatever, fate or some shit_ _._ Jihoon just couldn't risk it waiting and therefore wasting anymore precious time as his date was supposed to be picking him up at around seven. Leaving him two ish hours total to get home, get changed, grab something to eat, and then get out the door.

Truthfully it had been Jihoon's idea to watch a hockey match as their first date, and despite what Seungkwan said it really wasn't that bad of an idea to him. But the first hurdle he had to face, which had subsequently eaten about fourty minutes of his time, was that he had no idea how to dress for a date that was happening at a hockey match? If he turned up in trainers and a hoodie he'd look like a total dick to his date, and if he turned up in formal wear he'd look like a dick to everyone in the audience. Although people did often come to the matches straight from their office jobs in slacks and a blazer but that seemed like it had a whole different energy. Even as he had been parading in front of the full body mirror propped up against his bedroom wall in the third outfit combination of the night he was yet again at a total loss. Still refusing to call Seungkwan in to help him though, unable to tolerate the teasing that it would result in. In the end Jihoon went with a mishmash of pieces from various outfits he had tried so far. The shirt was both a gift and from the first outfit combination he tested out, a silky feeling button down in a deep navy blue almost black colour with a design of messily 'sketched' flowers in vivid colours covering it. The borderline plunging aspect of the deep V-neck did make him a little uneasy but it was a date after all and it did show off smooth skin and prominent collarbones. Plus he was sure Seungkwan would throw a layered necklace his way before he got out the door to complete the look and make his chest a little less blatantly exposed. Alongside some earrings hopefully. He paired it with black ripped skinny jeans and a chunky belt, namely his least faded and frayed pair so hopefully it didn't look too casual. The look would be completed with some all black trainers and a denim jacket both by the front door on his way out but for now he was relatively happy with his appearance.

Thankfully just in time too as his phone screen was lighting up with a tinder notification, most likely from 'Oliver' telling Jihoon he was waiting outside in his car. So with timid steps he finally ventured back into the living room to see if Seungkwan approved of his outfit choice, it wasn't like it mattered that much, it was just completely life or death and he'd turn tail and scream in frustration if the other gave his choice a no. So not that much at all.

"So...What do you think? Is it- Is this okay? Does it look good? He's like ish classic handsome- like he looks good but not like model classic good if you get me? But yeah like so I wanna look good, but but we're still going to the hockey match- don't give me that look he seemed to really like the idea! But yeah, its not too much is it?" He rambled, sliding a ring off and on his pinky finger with nerves as he spoke. The nerves only skyrocketed when Seungkwan started sniggering.

"Would you just calm down already, this is your third first date in two months so just chill out and turn it down a notch. You look great Ji, I'm actually really proud that you picked this out all by yourself, my baby is growing up and finally getting a fashion sense!" Seungkwan cooed, laughing at the way Jihoon's nose scrunched in disgust at his condescending tone. "Seriously Ji you look great, so go get him!"

"Really?" Jihoon honestly felt a breath of relief rush out of him as he messaged the other back saying he was on his way and begun lacing up his shoes.

"Yes really! So go, I expect all the details when you come home- if you come home even." Grinning as he spoke Seungkwan teased the other from beneath the blankets on the sofa and feebly tried to dodge whatever came flying his way in response.

Fingertips met the cold metal of the door handle as Jihoon called out over his shoulder, "Oh gross man, he's not that cute, but like thanks Kwan- you're still not allowed to blame the hockey if this date goes wrong though!" Even with the front door closed and his trainers thudding as he flew down the stairs Jihoon could still hear Seungkwan's scream of disagreement.

*

Jihoon could practically hear the sing song 'I told you so!' coming from Seungkwan as he shifted uncomfortably in the hard plastic seat. Because by god, going to a hockey game was quite possibly the worst date idea Jihoon himself specifically could have chosen. Because unlike the other two failed first dates where he could fake an emergency and duck out of there -after paying his half of the bill of course he wasn't a dating conman like Seungkwan- Jihoon really didn't want to leave this one. No matter how much of a dick this guy was, and oh boy he was one, Jihoon couldn't bring himself to leave and miss the match. Even since he was a kid he had loved ice hockey, he'd even played in a club at his local rink as a kid and later on switched to field hockey in high school to play on the school team. Jihoon's dad both loved and played it as well, and truthfully that wasn't even his motivation to take it up, he did genuinely just love the sport. Though unfortunately he was definitely not what he once was as a kid on the ice, getting back up after really biting it and going ass over tit was much harder when you weren't seven and made of indestructible rubber. The love he felt for the sport was still there though, he always kept up with the teams they supported as a family but truly the Thundering Hounds were his favourite team. And it was beginning to look like he might not even get to see them play, as in the mere twenty five minutes it took to drive here, and the ten or so it took to get in and seated the urge to smack the other was already there.

Oliver seemed perfectly fine through the phone on tinder, a bit cheeky and sarcastic but Jihoon was even worse so it wasn't about that, but there were just so many red flags in that mere half and hour or so. Mentioned his ex, red flag, has a terrible relationship with his mother for seemingly no explicit reason, red flag, all his exes are mysteriously women, sort of questionable red flag, mentioned how much he earns, red flag, mentioned Jihoon's height,  **red flag** **,** and weight **,** ** _RED FLAG_** **.** Truly he had never met someone more in love with themselves either. And not even in the healthy self confidence type of way, in the arrogant 'I'm better, richer, smarter, more attractive than you'. Plus, it was a sensitive topic with lots of people, but there were no two ways about it, it didn't seem like Oliver was 'out' for lack of better word. That or he was ashamed to be seen with Jihoon and he wasn't sure which was worse. And Jihoon really didn't know how to address it or explain why, but whenever Jihoon flirted or touched him he'd immediately look around to almost check if anyone saw. He never stood that close to him, or like looked at him in any way that wasn't a fleeting or friendly glance. It really just felt like they were two friends, and admittedly that might be because Jihoon really felt a lack of a spark between the two of them but he was the only one sort of initiating anything so he could hardly be blamed.

All of that might just explain why he was so happy for this as a first date rather than dinner, as this was a much friendlier and more casual environment. No one would assume anything about them here, and to think Jihoon thought he'd actually found someone that shared some interests with him for once. But he still just wasn't sure, why even agree to a public date if he was scared of being judged or something? It was perfectly fine if Oliver was new to all this and was still nervous and unsure because everyone went through that when they first came out. But Jihoon would have much rather explicitly been told this. He wasn't much of a guy for PDA himself, but there was a difference between sitting comfortably together while not being all over each other compared to it being unnaturally tense and having Oliver almost flinch every time Jihoon tried anything. It just irritated Jihoon, more as an issue within himself, it made him feel like he was some kind of experiment to the other. He doubted it was intentional on Oliver's behalf but he seriously didn't like feeling shunned by his date, combined with the holier than thou aura to the guy it really was just rubbing Jihoon the wrong way. Making him feel ten types of insecure all at once, and none of them were needed after the day he had endured. He could barely get a word in edge ways regardless to see if once they got to know each other that Oliver would ease up a bit. Maybe even look less scared that the two of them were about to get heckled and booed as if it was about fifty years prior. However all the guy could talk about was himself and it was driving Jihoon insane, to the point where he wasn't even going to put in any effort. As far as he was concerned the date was now officially over, he was just going to sit here and watch the game once it started and throw the odd 'oh really?', 'mhmm yeah that's great, good for you', 'yeah yeah keep going' Oliver's way just to fool him. Though Jihoon doubted that the other would even notice, he could probably get his phone out and start swiping on tinder again to find his next victim and the other would still keep talking about his families chalet in France.

"-And here come the Thundering Hounds! Tearing up the ice and leaving sparks in their wake! Their caption Choi Seungcheol looking as if he's back to peak condition after last seasons injury, always a welcome sight to see for us fans but not for the White Tiger Sharks!" The commentator's voice rang out throughout the stadium, finally giving Jihoon's ears a chance to focus on something other than Oliver's annoyingly deep voice. The guy was a dick but he was still nice to look at. But none of that mattered, now he could just sit back, tune the other out, and watch the game. He'd told Oliver how much he loved hockey so the other hopefully wouldn't be offended when Jihoon flat out ignored him in favour of watching the brutality unfold. He couldn't help but agree with the commentator though, Choi Seungcheol in any shape, form, or degree was more than just a welcome sight. The captain was one of the youngest around, and one of the only openly gay ones too, just a few years Jihoon's senior but it truly made all the difference, Jihoon was nearing twenty-one himself so basically a fully fledged adult but god that Seungcheol guy was just the definition of a  **man**. Tearing up the ice in such a violent manner even now as him and his team were simply doing some warm up laps and greeting the fans. The way he moved and lunged, throwing his whole weight behind each skate should have made it look clumsy but the player was in full control. It looked graceful almost, complete precision and control with every movement, Jihoon didn't think it was possible to be attracted to the way someone skated but here he was. Learning something new everyday and all that.

Though it seemed him poor little dirty mind was dragged away from that glorious rabbit hole of mental imagery by Oliver tugging on his arm insistently. "-ey! Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Jihoon rolled his eyes at this, wishing he had the heart to just outright tell the other no and to make him leave, but realistically he could just be the bigger person and not publicly embarrass the other. "No no, I am listening, I'm not ignoring you I promise Oliver, I did try and warn you about how zoned out I get when it comes to hockey."

"Yeah but I thought you'd listen to me, I'm more important than some game you can watch on TV later. Besides I thought you said you loved swimming not hockey?"

"-Uh, no I really don't-"

"No, no wait, you totally do! You said you grew up right near the beach with your sister so you went swimming every day and then you've been competing since sometime in high school! See, I listen, unlike yourself!" The idiot announced smugly, bulldozing on even as Jihoon's face morphed into one of anger come confusion.

_Well, ouch, that fucking hurts._ "Nope, you've really got the wrong person there, not even the slightest bit of that is about me Oliver, you must be thinking of someone else. I don't have an older sister, I didn't grow up by the- I haven't even been to the beach in years let alone a swimming pool- I didn't know how to swim without floaties until I was  **in** myfirst year of high school." Jihoon ground out, the tension between the two of them rising as he realised Oliver must either be going on dates with someone else or he just viewed Jihoon as some pathetic thing not even worth the common courtesy of listening to. Although that last suspicion was a little hypocritical on his part. but oh well, his was justified. Even the group of high school boys behind them seemed to wince and share the look of 'oh he done fucked up now'.

"Oh...well, sorry, a lot has been going on lately, I think I was confusing you with someone else I've been talking to- yeah a friend! My friend, my friend Jihoon, so, same name y'know, honest mistake."

At least the asshole had the decency to look ashamed and embarrassed though it didn't really last for long as he was then regaling other times where his 'silly memory' had failed him and landed him in hot water. The first half of the match had already finished and Jihoon had barely been able to watch any of it with the human jukebox of useless anecdotes beside him. Right now the mascots were coming out onto the ice and into the stands to keep the audience entertained while the athletes took their break, plus it seemed like something had been spilled on the ice so it'd be a longer interval between halves than usual. So Jihoon was just stuck listening to these absolutely riveting fun facts that he honestly could not be bothered to care about anymore, it was pure torture. "Listen, jus- just- Oliver, stop for just a- Oliver!" Getting the other to stop talking was honestly like pulling teeth. "Right, this is nothing against you, you're, wonderful, you're a great guy-" It truly, genuinely hurt Jihoon somewhere deep down to force that bullshit out, "-but I'm just not feeling this, I know you aren't either, I've got absolutely nothing against you, you didn't do anything wrong, I just don't want to waste anymore of you time and, and I always want to be honest in situations like this." There was an almost purpling rage overtaking Oliver's face as the other's focus shifted between Jihoon and the jumbotron above them. "I can find my own way home!" He squeaked out, "You can just go if you like, I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to here but honesty is the best policy and all that!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! I came on this date because I was bored, I'm not even interested in you! And you, think you can- can dump me? Me?!"  _Oh boy, oh **boy**. _But the ranting didn't stop there, as Jihoon finally acknowledged the sheer number of people staring at them, pointing, whispering, all mirroring his own pained expression of just 'what the actual fuck do I do in this situation' _._ "Who the fuck do you think you are? I'm clearly so far out of your league that this-" gesturing to himself in all of his supposed glory Oliver then continued on with, "-this is the best someone like you would ever fucking get. This is just not happening, I was supposed to dump you! No- No, I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to stay right here and keep reminding you that this isn't happening, that someone as pathetic as yourself literally just can't drop someone like me!"

For once, Oliver actually delivered on his promise, and for the next five solid minutes they two of them sat there in largely the most painful silence Jihoon and probably the surrounding dozen people had ever experienced. Plus throwing in the odd little burst the other had of reminding Jihoon of so helpfully about how unattractive he was, how unappealing his height was, and how if he just smiled and bothered to give his date the attention they deserved that he might actually end up getting some.  _What the actual fuck do I do? Fuck fuck what do I do? He's a fucking psychopath, if I say something what if he like fucking hits me or stabs me? What do I do?!_ Jihoon's thoughts were going about a mile a minute but none of it helped, he wasn't coming any closer to figuring out how to handle this. He really would have liked to tear this asshole a new one and just scream back at him until they were both blue in the face, but he really didn't want to get kicked out and banned from the place. He didn't want to try and placate the other and give in for lack of better word because Jihoon would just feel like a coward, plus agreeing with the bastard would do some serious damage to his already teetering self confidence levels at that moment. So he was at a total loss, completely clueless as he kept wide eyes fixated on the empty ice, just waiting desperately for the game to start again to provide some kind of distraction. At least once the game started everyone would stop staring at them, because Jesus Christ it seemed like  **literally** everyone was staring at them. The only people that weren't wrenched around in their seats were the fans seated on the opposite side of the rink that were fixedly staring at the jumbotron before pointing at the general section Jihoon was seated in.

And that's when it hit finally landed home, the look of mortified realisation being played in a comical loop when it finally dawned upon him that Oliver and himself were on the jumbotron for the overly american tradition of the KissCam.  _Oh fuck no no n-_ The alarming shade of red that his face had turned was seemingly confirming it to the rest of the audience that wasn't in ear shot of their little lovers spat that the two of them were actually on a date. The instant bloom of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" being chanted was making his stomach turn, mostly out of fear for what the other would do. Though it seemed like he wouldn't have to ponder on that question for long.

"No no! You've got it wrong!" Jihoon's date shouted, a worrying smugness in his tone that made Jihoon squirm out of sheer panic. " You've got to turn it off! I just dumped him! Besides who would kiss him anyways!" The crowd seemed to be torn between a distorted laughing come cheering for Oliver and the other half outright booing at him, but Jihoon couldn't take it anymore. At least with the crowd watching and the camera  **still**  pointed at them he could press charged if the other turned and hit him or something equally as stupid.

"Just shut up you absolute fucking prick! He didn't dump me I broke it off with him- wait no we didn't even break up! This is our first date- and only might I add, and I said it wasn't working out and now hes gone mental!" Jihoon shouted, spurred on by the people nodding in his immediate vicinity confirming it as the truth. But the camera still didn't budge. "Oi!" Jihoon yelled, finding the camera pointed at them after a few seconds, "I am not kissing this creep! Find someone else!" Jihoon immediately sunk back into his seat with a quivering breath of relief, feeling his shoulders drop by inches as he finally relaxed for a few moments. But a mere five minutes, maybe more maybe less, were all that he was allowed.

"You're such an asshole, no wonder someone as horrid is you is single-"

"Seriously! Just back the fuck off! Why are you still here?" Jihoon seethed, more than pissed off with the whole thing by this. "-And why are you filming us again!" This time his voice trailed off into a sort of pained laughter as his hands scrubbed over his face, mussing his hair as they did so. "I'm not kissing him, and he's leaving so there's no more drama here, move along!" He called out again but the camera guy didn't budge this time, so with a twisting sense of hope he called out "Fine! Will anybody kiss me?" The crowd only cheered in response. "It's a kiss cam after all! And I'm certainly not kissing him!" Jihoon threw a thumb over his shoulder at the shrinking form of Oliver in the seat next to him who for the first time in about two hours was fully quiet. He stood waiting, smiling at the camera out of somewhat awkwardness before a few wolf whistles sounded throughout the stadium. Which unfortunately meant that the camera guy was staying firmly fixed where he was, but it seemed Jihoon would only have to hold out for a few moments as the cleaners were leaving the rink meaning the game would start up soon. "Does no one want to give me a kiss? It'll save us all from this train wreck of a kiss cam if someone just steps up!" Again only laughter in response sounded and a few more catcalls, some yelling they volunteered but no one made a move therefore the camera man didn't either. "One in three, maybe five guys is gay! I know the statistics!"

It was a complete shock to the system when a solid mass of fur landed harshly on both of his cheeks, large paws clumsily holding him in half hugs as both of the mascots seemed to have charged up the stairs to him to plant sloppy kisses on both his cheeks. Peals of laughter erupted around them, the rising volume only escalating when the mascots launched themselves at Oliver doing a similar treatment. But Oliver didn't seem so happy about the admittedly embarrassing situation unfolding and promptly stood to take a swing at one of the mascots. The Thundering Hound's mascot was the closest and the intended target but the wearer of the costume managed to dodge just in time. Unfortunately the momentum Oliver had built up carried the punch forward  until it collided with the high point of Jihoon's right cheekbone.  _Fucking called it_ he thought bitterly as he cradled his throbbing cheek. By now the Thundering Hound's mascot was sort of wrestling with Oliver who was unfortunately winning, you couldn't blame the poor guy it couldn't exactly be easy to maneuver yourself in a suit like that. But the commotion coupled with the fact that it was still being filmed was bound to attract security sometime soon.

"-Fucking get off me! This is all your fault! If you hadn't have been so nasty to me, for no reason, none of this would have happened, we would have just got to here, seen ourselves up there, kissed and- and moved on! All this would never have happened, it's all your fault, it would have been over with! Though I doubt I would have been able to stomach kissing you thinking about it, you're fucking disgusting!" Oliver spat at Jihoon who was half hiding behind the opposing teams mascot and feeling oddly traitorous as he did so. All he wanted to do right now was go home, not only was the actual camera man recording it all but the audience was as well, everyone had a phone out and aimed at them but no one was helping the mascot restrain Oliver. 

This footage was going to end up everywhere, god it was going to go viral, Jihoon could never go to work again, he could never show his face in class again. The feeling of utter mortification was setting in and when it combined with all the things Oliver had degraded him with that night he couldn't fight the tears of frustration beginning to well in his eyes. All of this because Jihoon tried to let the guy down gently and not lead him on, all of this over a fucking failed first date. Though the only positive out of this was that Jihoon had clearly dodged a bullet there because who knows what on earth would have happened if he had gotten back into this psychopath's car. Oliver was almost unrecognisable at this point. His once styled back black hair was ruined, falling over his forehead in thin strands, red blotches littered his once handsome face and the look of pure rage in his features twisted them into something ugly. His jumper now looked stretched at the neck, and the stiff fabric was actually holding the shape of when it had been previously fisted during the fight. Overall his clothes were covered in drinks and food that had been thrown at him, plus the dirt covering his knees of being dragged on the floor when he briefly slipped. This man was no longer the person Jihhon started talking to a few weeks ago, he was nothing like the kind and funny stranger that had once charmed him. It was so bizarre to think that they were the same person.

"Don't even know why I came! You're fucking ugly and disgusting, good luck finding someone for the kiss cam!" Oliver forced out smugly, despite how he fighting uselessly against the mascot that had finally managed to restrain him. At that point the stress of the situation overwhelmed him, all the people screaming and laughing, the assholes filming him, the mass of security guards that were swarming around him now became too much. He just wanted to shut everything out, close his eyes and wake up at home having slept through the date in it's entirety or something. It truly did feel possible, this whole evening had turned into a nightmare, as he closed his eyes snippets of the evening played over and over. 

"Disgusting! Fucking Worthless!" Oliver yelled again as he was dragged away while Jihoon still stood frozen uselessly in the middle of the stairs between rows. 

"Hey! Shut it! Don't you dare fucking talk about him like that! What gives you the fucking right!" A disembodied voice yelling somewhere from in front of him, "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! 'Ugly'?! 'Disgusting'?! Fuck off you idiot, everyone can see that you couldn't be more wrong!" But when he opened them he was met with a sight he never expected in his life.

Choi Seungcheol's face was now a mere few inches away from his own, brown eyes burning with an intensity Jihoon only thought possible while he was on the ice. And all they were focusing on was him. Holding Jihoon's gaze, following the tracks of his fallen tears before zeroing in on what must be the beginning of a bruise on his cheek. Seungcheol was panting like he'd just run up here, the warm breath fanning over Jihoon's face as he continued to stare up at him in confusion. The broad expanse of the other's body was blocking out the sight of Oliver completely, still adorning most of his typical game uniform so Jihoon could smell a mixture of faint sweat and metal, like blood and steel in one. The other had forgone his skates, wearing only socks as Jihoon trailed his eyes up and down the other, apparently ditching the gloves too as he suddenly became aware of a warm and calloused hand on his upper arm. Meanwhile the other hand feeling so perfectly at home placed on the nape of his neck. And all he could do was stare. The star player of the team, the captain, Choi Seungcheol was stood directly in front of Jihoon and all he could do was blush furiously under the other's gaze. The entire world fell away and a rising sense of panic filled him, the need to escape and flee like a cornered animal was overpowering. But he couldn't move, suddenly feeling like Seungcheol was the predator and he should just lie perfectly still belly up and neck bared in surrender. This man truly felt like being in the presence of a beast, the journalists were not wrong with that one. The combination of his pounding heart and a ringing in his ears meant Jihoon couldn't hear a damn thing, although on some level he felt like he knew what was being as as his own hands tightened in the fabric of the other man's jersey in anticipation. 

"Kiss! Kiss him!" The crowd roared, and who was Seungcheol to disappoint his fans? Himself and the rest of the team had heard of the commotion going on back out in the stadium as they were finally beginning to shuck off sweaty gear and gloves. Granting their feet some brief mercy by sliding their skates off as various physical therapists zoomed about to check in with all the players, providing aid to whoever needed it. There was a small TV placed in their changing room, running the same feed as the jumbotron did and for a few seconds he allowed himself to watch the mascots play around before returning his focus to unstrapping his shin pads to examine tomorrow's bruises. But his eyes were immediately drawn back up to that screen for a reason he couldn't quite pinpoint, the kiss cam bullshit was starting up as usual, however two guys seemed to be having some kind of domestic live on camera. He wasn't the only one interested though, as someone had found the remote for the ancient thing and was turning the volume up. 

"-who would kiss him anyways!" The entire locker room hissed at that, but it seemed like the other guy wasn't having any of it and fired straight back with some kind of rant before the camera guy finally gave them some peace and moved onto some other poor unfortunate souls. So Seungcheol carried out with his normal routine, downing a couple of electrolyte drinks as he wandered from player to player checking in with all of them and making sure they were happy with their performance. He'd even gotten all the way to planning out the kind of attack they'd do in the second half alongside the coach before everyone got side tracked again by the same couple. They had focused in again on that poor guy who was still arguing with presumably his date perhaps, and by the looks of it it wasn't going well for either of them. He'd just witnessed a solid punch being thrown and unfortunately landing squarely on the poor guys jaw as the mascots tried to intervene but weren't all that successful.

"So Lois, I need you to charge more, you've got the size so use it and don't be afraid of getting thrown down you just get back up again, hey, hey! Is anyone listening to me?!" The coach yelled, and even Seungcheol guiltily looked towards the floor. "It's that thing up there isn't it? Security will take care of it, I think it's just some homophobe freaking out because he had to kiss that guy or something." And with that Seungcheol was on the move before he could even realise it, charging out of the locker room and back out towards the audience with such an intense anger burning inside that he swore he could see red. 

But now all he could see what this gorgeous man stood before him, staring up at him with those big vulnerable eyes and the second Seungcheol felt small hands grip the front of his jersey and pull him closer by a fraction of an inch he gave in. Coach could scream at him later, but truthfully he had charged up with the complete intention of slamming that asshole into the ground so by contrast this wasn't even that bad. To be honest no one could make him regret a single second of it as he just inched closer still, constantly reading the other's expressions. Looking for a hint of doubt or regret but he found none, nothing but flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes as the two finally met in the middle.

Jihoon was being kissed, full on the mouth-bending at the waist-reaching up on tiptoes-style kissed by Choi Seungcheol as the crowd once more blossomed into a deafening cheer. His body pressed tightly against that sheer wall of muscle, no, not pressing, more like melting, maybe even surrendering as Jihoon just gave himself over to the kiss with a pleasant hum sounding from somewhere deep within him. He couldn't even fight against the urge to follow those plush lips as they drew back from him, his own hands now sliding up over that fucking marvel of a body until they found purchase in the other's thick hair. As he tightened his grip he was rewarded with a sharp exhale that morphed into a drawn out groan, Seungcheol closing his eyes for a brief second. 

"You're gonna be the death of me kid, I'm already in so much trouble as it is." Seungcheol lightly growled out, shocked by the thundering of his own heart as he spoke. He'd just done quite possibly the stupidest thing in his entire career. He should be grateful enough that this hadn't backfired terribly with some kind of sexual assault charge, not thinking about doing it again, and again, and getting this guys number when the match was over. Seungcheol liked to think he could convince himself that he'd just done it for a joke, just done what the fans wanted him to, but there was no denying that the guy in his arms was nothing short of fucking gorgeous so really who could blame him.

"Shut it, 'm not a kid, keep talking that shit and- and I'll prove it, that I'm not." The stranger's voice wobbled as he spoke, starting off slurred as his mind seemingly took a few seconds to come back into focus after the kiss. Seungcheol's ego bloomed at the thought of it. But there was a challenge in the undertone, some type of look in this guy's eye that had Seungcheol as a total goner. "If you're already in trouble does it even make a difference if you get into any more?"

"Trust me I really don't need the encouragement." Seungcheol countered with as he regretfully unwound himself from the stranger, pretending that he was aware of how one hand ended up dangerously close to gripping the other's ass. "Come with me, you can't sit there anymore-"

"-God everyone's watching me, I- I can't stay- I need to-" Jihoon fumbled over his words, the world coming back into focus with a blinding flash. Literally. There were so many cameras pointing at them that it made him eyes hurt.

"-Stay. For me, uh, stay and watch me, please, be- be my little uh, good luck charm! Yeah for the rest of the match, please?" He pleaded, taking a step backwards down the stairs and grinning when the other mirrored the action. "You can sit with my manager, front and center, and- and cheer me on."

"A cheer leader and a good luck charm? You're sure making good use of me." Jihoon teased but carried on following the other all the way down until he was no longer in the public seating but in the little section allocated to coaches and players still on the bench. He didn't even have time to protest and argue because the athlete was charging off again, presumably to the changing rooms to get ready as the opposing team were already beginning to trickle back onto the ice. Leaving him at the mercy of one decidedly pissed off coach and some fellow players grinning far too widely for Jihoon's liking. The feeble and trembling half smile on his own face doing jack all to ease the building tension between all of them.

*

Despite how the coach grumbled over and over that Jihoon would be a distraction it turned out to be just the opposite, Seungcheol was playing even better than before and their lead was seriously beginning to build. The player had scored quite a few himself, mostly chance shots but Jihoon still screamed and cheered each time much to his own embarrassment when he would catch the benched players laughing at him. It was good naturedly though, they claimed it was actually quite nice seeing someone just cheer for them and not critiquing their plays and passes, just completely ecstatic to see them score. Even the coach would gruffly yell at him the kind of play they had just done, a slight smile forming on his face when Jihoon listened with absolutely undivided attention. The next half actually flew by, and they won with a tremendous lead, but as the players filed out again Jihoon wasn't too sure what to do with himself until the coach beckoned him to join him in an office.

"Now, I'm sure the actual staff here might wanna talk to you about what happened but I just need to know that you're not pressing charges- no no! I worded that wrong, I'm not forcing you to do or say anything you don't want to, this whole conversation is being recorded and all that- shit I need to get a witness in here or something-" The coach began but Jihoon soon interrupted him despite the glare he received for doing so.

"-You don't, because I'm not- I'm not pressing charges against your captain- against Seuncgheol, if anything I might press charges against Oliver the other guy but that's it. I'll uh, sign, or say it or whatever you need me to do, but yeah, I'm not pressing charges or anything close to it."

"Right, okay, I'll go um talk to my colleagues and the staff and see if there's anything else you need to do while you're here, you can go find him in the changing rooms if you'd like-"

"Oh no no, bad idea, he might be getting undress- yeah I'm good here thank you." The coach just responded with a sort of uneasy nod and Jihoon suddenly felt even weirder about camping out in the poor guy's office. But the thought of going in the changing room was even worse, the possibility of all those giant hockey players just getting out the shower-  _bad Jihoon, **bad** Jihoon, not allowed. _Unable to fight it Jihoon surrendered to his mind's eye and traveled back to that first hesitant brush of lips, so gentle and unsure, not nearly the pressure and intensity that Jihoon truly craved _._ That wasn't the reason he was going on dates again, he wasn't just some little horn ball looking to get some. It was just the thought that if he didn't at least try to put himself out there nothing would happen, it was increasingly unlikely that Jihoon would just stumble across a relationship out of nowhere. He was a grouchy workaholic at the best of times and spent most of his time at home, miracles didn't just pop up out of nowhere. Or so he'd thought, which is why that if he knew he was going to be kissed by Choi Seungcheol, even as a joke for the cameras he would have taken full advantage of the fact. But best not to think about that now, not if he was going to face the stranger again, because famous or not Jihoon knew nothing about the other.It was an unpleasant thought adding to an equally unpleasant situation. There he was, lounging around the coach's office surrounded by haphazardly stacked sports gear and stale smelling coffee cups, in a plunging silk shirt waiting for his hero to come through the door. It was seriously just starting to have the vibe of a really bad and old porno, like he was the rebellious kid about to be taught a lesson by the team captain. Not that he'd particularly mind that scenario but again, best not to think about that in jeans as tight as his.

In reality Jihoon had only been left to his own devices for maybe ten minutes or so but it was starting to drive him nuts and he idly started wondering if maybe he should go and wander into the changing rooms instead. Surely they'd be done celebrating and showering by now? And if they weren't, well... 

The moment he finally stood and began making his way back over to the door with slow and deliberately steps just in case the coach suddenly burst through he could pretend like he had just stood up to stretch. But it wasn't the coach that abruptly yanked on the handle the second Jihoon began reaching for it, and it certainly wasn't the coach that was still dripping water on the floor with every movement. It was Seungcheol, their eyes meeting in shock and confusion once more and the only thing Jihoon could think to blurt was a combination of "God you're so hot." and "I'm not pressing charges!" In the end he believed it turned into a jumbled form of "You're s'hot'n'm pressing charges!" in one giant continuous stream of sound. Most importantly though it made Seungcheol laugh, a full on head thrown back, eyes crinkling, and nose scrunching positively fucking adorable laugh. And that was just it for Jihoon, he was utterly ruined from that moment forward.

"Oh are you really? You're pressing charges because-"

"No!" Jihoon cried, darting a hand out to drag the other into the room, slamming the door behind them. "I'm not pressing charges! There's no reason to press charges, at all, I'm totally fine about- far more than just fine about it, I don't even remember it so no need, I promise!"

_God I'm fucked_ Seungcheol thought bitterly as he just watched the other ramble on, hazel eyes shining in earnest as he insisted that he truly had nothing to press charges over. He was just far too cute for his own good. "So you don't think I'm hot then? You said you were pressing charges because I was too hot, right? And now you're not pressing charges?" He couldn't resist teasing, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice as the other's cheeks turned even redder.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" He insisted, unable to meet the other's gaze for any longer. So he shifted to focusing on counting how many empty coffee mugs could be found in the room, instead of drooling at the way the shirt clung to still damp skin in all the worst places. Stretching tightly over broad just everything, those huge shoulders and arms, those pecs that honestly needed some kind of warning, and god  **those arms**  again. Did he mention the other's thighs as well? He was a hockey player for Christ sake of course he was going to be ripped but Jihoon just thought a majority of Seungcheol's bulk came from the protective padding. Meaning it was yet another thing that he was proven wrong about.  _Nine_  he realised before turning back around to continue speaking, "You know exactly how attractive you are, and how attractive you are to me as well, how fucking hot you are has nothing to do with me pressing charges or not- I- there's no need to press charges, you did it for the fans or whatever, I barely even remember it happening- I just want to block out the entirety of this evening to be honest Seungcheol." By this point Jihoon was talking directly at that broad chest because the gap between the two of them that he had forcibly built was being torn down in a single stride. Backing Jihoon up in the process until he was stumbling over a chair and ending up leaning heavily against the desk.

"That's hardly fair, you're being pretty cruel here stranger..."

"What? I haven't done anything-"

"You know my name and I don't know yours." Seungcheol stated simply. And once he had his answer he rolled the name around in his mind a few times, testing out it's melodies. "And,  **Jihoon** , you said some mean things there. Was my kiss really that bad, hmm? You want to forget it but have already forgotten it apparently, so I'm a little confused." The need to tease the other in order to see that spark in Jihoon's eyes again was the only thing driving him in that moment. Normally he'd be a mess with guys like Jihoon, a total awkward mess, but after what happened earlier there was really nothing to lose. And there was no way this guy was going anywhere without passing over his number first.

"It wasn't bad! Stop twisting my words, it was- uh, nice, it was nice!"

Seungcheol clutched a hand to his chest and he bent at the knees slightly, dropping himself down a few inches. "Oh how you wound me Jihoon, it was nice? My kiss was nice? A- A shirt is nice! A cushion is nice, a hug is nice! You're just out to get me aren't you?"

Frustration was beginning to set in again as Jihoon squared his shoulder's to look up at the older male. "How else am I supposed to describe it! Oh, oh it made me- made my knees weak Seungcheol! I was holding back moans Seungcheol!-" He stepped even further into the other's personal space, "-It made me melt Seungcheol, melt from your touch, made me hot and ready and so needy! Oh yes you kissing- uh kissing- kissing master! Wow you really showed me how it's done! Seriously, like- It. Was. Tame. At best!" He spat, chest rising and falling rapidly as he spoke, heart thundering a mile a minute against his rib cage.  _God is it getting hotter in here?_

_Tame._ The word was honestly doing something to Seungcheol, making him feel something so primal and instinctive, something he had only felt the briefest watered down fraction of when he was with previous partners. It was just a pure desire to have the other, plus when combined with the need to prove himself to Jihoon it was soon becoming a deadly combination. "You best watch your mouth Jihoon-"

"Oh I think you're already doing enough of a job of watching my lips, it's just annoying that you're doing nothing about it-" Looking back on it, Jihoon realised that it may not have been the best idea to anger such a big man in a small confined space, bull in a china shop and all that. Yet he couldn't bring himself to care as his back met the hard wood of the desk and Seungcheol showed him just how foolish he'd been by thinking the other was tame. It was utterly dizzying to be kissed with such passion and aggression. The slide of hot lips and eager tongues was more than enough to prove how wrong he was, but then those hands raked over him, the sheer weight of the other pressing him into the table had Jihoon literally choking on his own words in the form of broken moans. And just as quickly as the wave had crashed onto the shore it receded once more, but now Jihoon knew the power and darkness that lurked beneath those still waters.

"Learnt your lesson now?" He wheezed, hands gripping tightly on Jihoon's thighs as he returned to standing and Jihoon returned to being perched on the edge of the desk rather than sprawled upon it. Not that it wasn't quite possibly the most delectable sight Seungcheol had seen in a very long time, but it was that exact reason as to why he pulled back.

"Nope, you'll have to teach me that lesson over and over, maybe over dinner, or literally anywhere more private than this?"  _Fuck it_  he thought,  _if I don't at least try I'd regret this for-fucking-ever._

"My my, how bold of you little one." Seungcheol teased but grabbed his phone from his pocket all the same, "Name and number, now, and you will text me when you're free, no, fuck that just- just text me, text me please." There was a little more insecurity in his voice than Seungcheol liked but it seemed to have the right effect because Jihoon was instantly adding himself as a contact and ringing his phone from Seungcheol's. Then immediately saving the number on his own phone.  _Mission complete._ He thought smugly but it was layered behind a deep set relief, he didn't know where this would end up, if it could even end up anywhere at all but he'd kick himself if he didn't try, hell coach would probably drill his ass if he didn't try too. "Listen, I've gotta go- we've gotta go, me and the guys we've got to get going or coach will kill us. You  **will** see me again, I can promise you that much for certain, I'm not planning on passing this chance up, so you best keep your word about dinner and everything else Jihoon. I mean that."

"I will, trust me I fucking will." He insisted, looking the other dead in his eyes as he spoke. Jihoon was relieved to see he was met with the same intensity that he felt himself, mirrored in those big doe eyes. "I feel the same, I'm not letting this pass me by, but- but well you've got to head off and get going, and- and well shit, I've gotta head home and explain this all to my roommate before he launches a witch hunt for Oliver."

"I wouldn't bother stopping that one, let the fucker burn." Seungcheol growled, pulling Jihoon in for a tight but quick hug, pausing momentarily to contemplate it before finally placing an unsure kiss on the shorter male's forehead. 

"Right, yeah you're right, okay, go on then, get out of here." Jihoon shooed the other away as he desperately fought against the redness in his cheeks,  _I'm going on a date with literal Choi Seungcheol, oh my god, oh my god-_ But the moment that door opened it was a whole new level of mortification, even for Seungcheol, as they were met with a resounding cheer from the athletes teammates. Doing the insanely stereotypical ladish thing of clapping a bewildered Seungcheol on the back as they hollered at him, and before they could even turn to him and begin the same routine Jihoon was immediately slamming the door in their faces and sinking down against the door itself. Only the humiliation didn't end there, as coach was immediately ripping the door back open and as a result he ended up sprawled out on his back looking up at those towering giants. Seungcheol's face the only one bringing him any comfort as he idly wondered what on earth he did to deserve this.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Soooo... instead of updating my current fics (I'M SORRY) I decided to work this little plot bunny out that I'd had building for a while, so viola, here she is in all here vaguely crack like glory! I spend all week writing super serious fics an my god the world building in them is driving me nuts so I just thought I'd escape for a day or two (Literally, so be gentle with me if theres any typos!) into something much sillier! I really hope you've enjoyed this! It was honestly so much fun to write so let me know down below if it was just as enjoyable for you! If you guys want I might even be able to add a second chapter or something but anyways, thank you so much for reading!!x


End file.
